


To Build a Family

by thatonedudewiththename



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: Dadiplier, Domestic Fluff, Ken wants to be a dad, Mark doesnt know what hes doing, Mark is a dad, Markseptiken, Multi, Partial Rewrite, Poly Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonedudewiththename/pseuds/thatonedudewiththename
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This child needed a home, and Mark wasn't about to let them bounce from foster home to foster home when he had the means to take care of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why does god allow suffering tbh this fic is killing me.

A normal, uneventful Tuesday for Mark Fischbach: wake up, use the bathroom, brush his teeth, eat breakfast, start recording, stop recording, edit, upload, start recording, stop recording, edit, upload, eat. Sometimes it would change if he was recording a game all in one go. Usually, he never left his house for days at a time. Today was one of those days.  


He'd just finished with a recording and was taking a bathroom break when he heard his doorbell ring a few times. This unsettled him; no one, except for maybe a couple fellow Youtubers, knew where he lived, and he never talked to his neighbors outside the occasional friendly "hello" or "good morning/afternoon". Maybe it was his landlady? A little wary, Mark walked slowly down his hallway, downstairs, and to the front door, whereupon he hesitated before unlocking the deadbolt and chain and carefully opening the door.  


Outside, it was bright, making him squint as his eyes took a moment to adjust. When they had, he looked around; no one. Some little kids pulling a prank? A small sound drawing his attention to the ground proved him wrong- there at his feet, was a small toddler, no more than three years old, just sitting there staring up at him with big brown eyes. "Hello?" They asked.  


Mark's eyes shot open wide at the sight of the child. What the fuck?! "Uhm..." He pulled the door open more so he could crouch down to eye level with the kid. "Hi there. What's your name?"  


"Teddy," They answered, going back to chewing on the ear of their stuffed bunny. "Where's my mommy?"  


"You don't know?" Mark frowned.  
"She-she-she-" The kid stopped and smacked their bunny against the ground, seeming to have a problem pronouncing their words.  


Mark held up his hand and smiled a little. "It's alright, take your time."  


"She _said_ wait here."  


"Did she say why?"  


"No. Just tha-that-that some... someone was gonna take care 've me."  


Realization hit Mark and he rubbed his hand over his mouth and sighed. "Alright, Teddy. Why don't you come on in while I go get my keys? Then we're gonna take a little drive, OK?"  


"'Kay."  


Standing and stepping aside so Teddy could enter, Mark closed the door behind them. He crouched down again and smiled a little. "Stay right here, okay Teddy? I'll be right back."  


"Yes, mister."  


Mark laughed lightly. "You can call me Mark." He held out a couple fingers for Teddy to shake. "It's nice to meet you."  


Teddy shook his fingers and smiled a bit, then went back to tightly hugging their bunny. Mark stood back up straight, turned, then walked toward the spiral staircase that led up to his bedroom, grabbing a pair of pants to put on after he used the bathroom. Once he had, he put on his pants and shoes, grabbed his wallet and keys, and then jogged back downstairs to where Teddy was still standing in their dirty T-shirt, overalls, and tiny sneakers. Mark still wasn't sure if they were a boy or a girl, but he did know that they appeared to be of Latinx or Hispanic descent- something like that, he wasn't entirely sure. "Ready to go, Teddy?" He asked.  


"Ye." Teddy nodded.  


Mark smiled and opened the door. 

They headed down to the ground floor, and then out to the parking lot, where Mark's car was parked. As he unlocked the doors, he suddenly realized that he had no car seat for the kid. _Shit._ 'Well, it's just a couple blocks to the police station. I'm sure we'll be fine.' He opened the door for Teddy and helped them into the car, buckling them in securely before closing the door and hurrying around to the driver's seat, getting in and starting the car.  


He pulled out of the parking spot and began driving. "So, Teddy, where do you live?" He asked.  


"I dunno," They said quietly, "In the park or in this place with lotsa people."  


"A shelter?"  


"Ye."  


Mark made a face as he weighed the pros and cons of turning this child over to the authorities. "Teddy, do you have any family?"  


"Family?"  


"Y'know, like Mom and Dad, brothers and sisters?"  


"Mommy said Daddy was a bad man who did-did-didn't want me, so she had to run away."  


"What about your Mommy, what's she like?"  


"Some-some-some-sometimes she's really sad and then she's happy. Sometimes she's really loud and scary and has to leave so she-she-she-she don't hurt me."  


That made Mark stop the car just as he was about to pull into a parking space outside the police station; this poor kid had been through so much already, was he really going to put them through more by giving them to Child Services? He knew the percentages of a child getting adopted legitimately and not just thrown from foster home to foster home. Did he really want that?  


But then, on the other hand, he was only 25 and not even remotely ready to raise a kid. He found himself thinking, _what would Jesus do?_  


He pulled out of the space and got back onto the street in the direction of the nearest Wal-Mart Supercenter. 'This is about more than just me.' 

At the Wal-Mart, he held Teddy's hand to keep them close by until he got a basket, whereupon he placed them into the seat and buckled them in. "Teddy, do you want to stay with me?" He asked them while he pushed the cart toward the baby section.  


"What about Mommy?" Teddy questioned in response.  


"She might come back to get you, but until then, do you want to stay with me? I promise I'll do my best to take care of you."  


Teddy was silent, chewing on the ear of their bunny, their curly, medium-length dark brown hair falling in their face. Mark gently cleared it from their face, earning him a smile for his efforts. "Ye." Teddy replied finally, hugging their bunny.  


Mark smiled. "Alrighty then."  


He stopped in front of the car seat section and read the labels on the boxes; "3-5 years", one read. "How old are you, Teddy?"  


"Three."  


"Okay, this one, then." He grabbed the car seat and put it in the cart, walking further down the aisle toward the diapers. "Still wear these?" Mark tapped the picture on the package.  


Teddy shook their head. Mark let out an inaudible sigh of relief- thank God, he _really_ didn't want to have to change diapers. Moving on, he pushed the cart along, picking up some baby shampoo and such before turning into the next aisle to the cribs and small beds, stopping there; Teddy was out of cribs now, right? Mark wasn't sure. He must've looked confused, because a store clerk walked up to him and asked, "Can I help you find something?"  


"Oh, yes." Mark answered. "Three year olds sleep in those small beds, right? Or do they still need cribs?"  


The clerk, an older woman, smiled fondly. "They sleep in these beds here. Bedsheets are behind you."  


"Thank you." Mark said and put the large box in the cart, Teddy sitting quietly with their bunny, bouncing it up and down. Mark looked over the bedsets. "Teddy, see any you like?"  


Teddy turned to the shelf and stared at it a while. After a minute or two, they pointed to a set with flowers on it. "That one."  


"I like that one, too." Into the cart it went.  


As Mark left the baby section, he noticed that the clerk lady was still watching him.

Next up was clothes. Mark paused between the boy's and girl's sections of the toddler clothes and asked Teddy which side they wanted to look at first. Teddy pointed to the boy's section, so Mark went there. "Do you want me to carry you so you can look at the clothes?" Mark asked.  


"Ye." Teddy said.  


Unbuckling them from their seat, Mark took Teddy from the cart and held them in one arm, walking with them slowly around the 3-5 year old clothes, allowing Teddy to tell him where to go. They picked out some more overalls, two dinosaur onesies, a couple pairs of shoes, and underwear and then wanted to go to the girl's clothes, where they picked out some shirts with colourful stripes and patterns and three skirts, along with a jacket that had bunnies on it. Teddy liked bunnies.  


"Okay, one last stop before we head home." Mark told them, setting them back in the cart.  


"Toys?" Teddy asked excitedly.  


Mark laughed. "Since it's on the way, why not?"  


Teddy bounced up and down, and Mark felt his heart swell in his chest watching his new child come further and further out of their shell. He again stopped at the border between the boy's and girl's sections and again asked Teddy which side they wanted to look at. This time, the girl's side was chosen first. 

Two Avengers Legos kits and one Sofia the First tea party set later, Mark moved on to the grocery part of the Wal-Mart, since his kitchen was severely lacking in nutritious food. He let Teddy pick out some stuff for themself (mostly fruit snacks and Poptarts) while he got the essentials, and then they were done.  


At the register, Mark placed the small stuff first, letting Teddy help by them rearranging the items on the conveyer belt to fit more stuff. The cashier gave Mark the same look the clerk had given him in the baby section, which was made stronger when they saw that he had no ring on his finger. "Must be hard, huh?" She said as she scanned the last of the food and clothes.  


"Huh?" Mark asked, digging his card out of his wallet. Teddy tugged on his shirt sleeve. "What is it, sweetheart?" His voice softened when he talked to them.  


"I need to pee." Teddy told him.  


"Can you hold it until I pay, or is it an emergency?"  


The cashier cut in. "I can hold your items until you come back."  


"Thank you."  


Mark picked Teddy up and walked with them to the bathrooms. "Boy's or girl's?" He asked.  


"Girl's."  


Mark entered the women's restroom and helped Teddy onto one of the toilets, looking away until they were done, then carried them to the sinks and washed both of their hands. He was fairly certain that Teddy was a girl now, but he wasn't going to make any assumptions. 

After paying, Mark pushed the cart with Teddy in it out to his car, where he put the stuff in his trunk and then installed the car seat (a more difficult task than you'd think it to be) before strapping Teddy into it. Once he was in the driver's seat, he drove back home.

+

Teddy was asleep by the time he'd put everything away. Not wanting to wake them, Mark put his jacket over them and then left for his office upstairs so he could edit the video he'd recorded earlier, leaving the door open just in case Teddy woke up or started crying or something. He was still reeling from the sudden change of events; going from a bachelor to a single dad in a manner of hours could really do a number on you, especially when there was so much yet to be done, like the bedroom situation; there were two bedrooms, but one had been converted into his office, so that meant that Teddy would have to sleep in the master bedroom with him. At least they would be close by, though now Mark couldn't walk around half-naked anymore after taking a shower.  


As for his fans, he decided to wait on that front. Teddy was only three years old, and didn't need their picture plastered all over the internet or millions of people talking about them. Privacy was necessary for now. However, he _would_ be telling his family, because wow, he had absolutely no idea what he was doing when it came to taking care of a child.  


Sighing, he continued editing the video, wondering just what the hell he'd gotten himself into.

Of course, both his mom and his stepmom were shocked at the fact that he'd taken in a strange toddler as his own to care for; they wanted the whole story plus a picture, which he'd handed over. It was his mom who was more cautious about it. "Are you sure you're ready for such a responsibility?" She asked him over the phone.  


"No," He sighed, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. "But I feel like this is something I have to do. I can't go back on my word now, Mom, I promised them, and I don't break my promises."  


"Oh, my baby son," There was a sigh. "If you're sure..."  


"I am."  


"I support your decision, Mark."  


"Thanks, Mom."  


The sound of a small voice calling out for him drew Mark's attention from his mother to the child downstairs. "Hold on a sec, Ma, they're calling me."  


Down the spiral steps went Mark, seeing Teddy at the bottom with an expression of fear on their face. "I'm here, honey, what's wrong?" Mark knelt down to eye level.  


"I had a bad dream." Teddy told him, fat tears rolling down their round cheeks.  


"Oh, Teddy, c'mere, it's OK."  


Teddy wrapped their arms around Mark's neck, holding on as he picked them up and held them close, the other hand still holding the phone where Momiplier was still waiting. "I have to go, Mom, Teddy needs me." Mark said.  


"Ok, talk to you later, son."  


"Bye."  


Mark put his phone away once his mother had hung up, dedicating his full attention to his distressed child. "Do you want to take a nice bath to wash away the bad dream?"  


"Ye." Teddy hiccuped, their tears darkening Mark's grey shirt.  


Mark softly petted their curls and made sounds of comfort as he shuffled back up the staircase to the master bathroom; the only bathroom with a tub. He turned the water on to warm and plugged the drain, squeezing some bubble bath soap into the running water, then helping Teddy out of their clothes and into the filling tub- apparently, he'd been right in his assumption that Teddy was a girl. The bubble bath had come with a small toy boat, which Mark let her play with while he washed her hair with the shampoo/conditioner combo that smelled of strawberries. He let Teddy use the washcloth to wash her body, and then sat beside the tub and played with her for ten or so minutes afterwards using his can of shaving cream as the enemy sub trying to destroy her toy boat.  


He pulled the plug and let the tub drain while he dried her off, then let her get dressed in the pajamas of her choosing: one of her colourful shirts, underwear, and a skirt. Holding hands, they walked out to the bedroom and over to the corner where Teddy's bed was, not far from Mark's own. The frame was a racecar, which Mark thought was totally kickass. "I have to go work now, alright, Teddy? I'm just next door. You don't have to go to sleep, but I need you to stay in here. Got it, sweetie?" He told her.  


"Ye." She nodded.  


Mark smiled. "I'll be back in a few hours."  


With a ruffle of her damp curls, he left for his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally making this up as I go along I have no idea how many chapters this'll have.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy is introduced to other Youtubers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!: There are homophobic and racist slurs in this chapter. Just in the beginning, but still there.

The first of Mark's friends to find out about Teddy was Ken, and, of course, it was completely by accident.  


Mark was having a tea party with Teddy in the living room when there was a knock on the door. He frowned and excused himself to answer the door, looking out the peephole to find CinnamonToastKen standing outside, wearing a hat backwards, scratching the heavy stubble on his face that was beginning to turn back into a beard. Mark whacked his hand against his head- _right,_ they were having lunch today. He opened the door just when Teddy came up to him and hugged his leg. "Hey Ken," He greeted, letting go of the door to pick up Teddy.  


Ken's face brightened at the sight of her. 

"Hello! Who's this?" He did a little wave, making Teddy hug Mark's neck tighter.  


"Teddy, say hi to Uncle Ken." Mark said.  


"Hi." Teddy said in a small voice.  


"Uncle?" Ken furrowed his brows.  


Mark sighed a bit. "We gotta talk, buddy." He set Teddy down. "Go play, sweetheart, Mark has to do grown-up talk."  


"'Kay." Teddy ran back to her tea party.  


Stepping aside to open the door wider, Mark waved Ken inside, the taller of the two stepping out of his shoes once inside the apartment so he wouldn't stain Mark's cream coloured carpet. "Who's the kid, Mark?" Ken asked in a low voice.  


"It's a long story, but basically she's my daughter now." Mark answered, half-crossing his arms.  


The face Ken pulled was iconic. _"Daughter?_ Mark, you're 25 and you eat cereal out of Tupperware containers."  


"You think I don't know that, Ken? My mom gave me the same speech. Teddy is my responsibility now, has been since she was left on my doorstep four days ago."  


Ken folded his large arms over his wide chest and looked down at his friend. "You're sure about this?"  


"Seventy percent. But I'm not backing out."  


"Mm."  


The duo looked to where Teddy was playing in the living room, serving her bunny, Tiny Box Tim, and two of Mark's alpaca plushies tea. When Ken glanced over at Mark, he saw the softness in his eyes and the genuine care he seemed to have for her, and he sighed a bit. "Alright Papaplier, let's go have lunch." He smacked Mark on the arm.  


"Papaplier, please," Mark shook his head, but laughed anyway. "We bringing Teddy?"  


"Of course! We can look like those guys from Modern Family and make old people uncomfortable."  


Laughing, Mark walked up to the tea party and knelt down to Teddy. "Wanna go to lunch with Uncle Ken?"  


"Ye." Teddy hugged her bunny.  


"Alright, go get your shoes."  
Teddy ran off, up the stairs to get her shoes on, Mark waiting by the bottom of the stairs with his keys and wallet from the kitchen counter. "We'll have to get her car seat from my car."  


"Oooh, look at you, Dad of the Year material already." Ken joked, taking off his hat and ruffling his hair up, putting it back on.  


"Safety first." Mark said.  


Teddy came bounding down the stairs and into Mark's awaiting arms, him picking her up and carrying her out of the apartment, stopping to lock the door before they and Ken descended to the ground floor.  


A brief stop at Mark's car to get the seat, and then they were off.

Lunch was at the Mod Pizza down the street; it was next to a small strip mall, so once they had their pizza, they walked around. Just as Ken had predicted, they got looks from people, who probably assumed that they were a gay couple with their adopted daughter. Neither Youtuber cared enough to be bothered by it, so they just ate their pizza- Teddy only eating half of her slice before getting full- and swung Teddy, holding her by each hand and lifting her into the air; she loved it when they did that.  


It was inevitable for them to get stopped, they just hadn't expected it to be inside of a Hot Topic while Ken was looking at the bracelets (like he needed any more to be honest); _"Excuse_ me!"  


Mark, who had been standing beside Ken showing Teddy the hairclips, felt someone angrily tap on his shoulder. He turned to see who it was and came face-to-face with a white guy who had a Confederate flag tattooed on his arm, revealed by his ugly-ass camo vest. "Can I help you?" Mark asked, furrowing his brows a bit and holding Teddy closer.  


"Yeah, your fuckin' chink-eyed ass and your faggoty boyfriend can get out of this store." The white guy said.  


Ken heard the commotion and came around Mark to stand almost between him and the homophobe. "This guy bothering you?" He rhetorically asked.  


The white guy hadn't been able to see Ken that clearly before because of the dim light, but now that he saw how big he was, he backed down a bit. "You heard me, fag! Get outta here!"  


"Listen Frodo, if you're gonna live in the twentieth century, that's fine, but don't drag other people down with you. Now don't make me cause a scene, just walk on outta here." Ken told him firmly but calmly.  


"Don't tell ME what to do, FREAK! I'll cause a scene if I wanna!"  


A teenage girl appeared from the man's left looking angry. "Michael! What the fuck're you doing?! Shut the fuck up!" She hissed, hitting him on the arm. Michael's expression turned dejected immediately. To Mark and Ken, the girl apologized, "I'm sorry, my brother is a loser. You guys have a nice day."  


"It's fine, thank you, miss." Mark replied.  


When they were gone, Mark and Ken exchanged unimpressed looks, then went back to browsing the jewelry, Teddy loosening her grip on Mark's neck.

A quick stop at the candy store, and then it was time to head home.  


Ken wanted to stick around a little longer, so Mark turned on the TV and left it on cartoons for Teddy while he and Ken talked in the kitchen, sipping on sodas. "Have you told anyone else about 'er yet?" Ken asked.  


"Besides my family, no. I was actually going to tell Bob and Wade tonight."  


"And your fans?"  


Mark raised his eyebrows as he took a sip of his soda. "Maybe, but not now. I haven't decided yet."  


"Mm."  


There was silence for a bit, minus the sounds of the cartoons on the TV. Mark was watching Teddy play with a Tiny Box Tim plushie and her bunny, Ken watching him do so with an expression of fondness. He was about to open his mouth to say something when Mark said, "I found her birth certificate and Social Security card in a pocket on her overalls," He drank more of his soda. "Her mom isn't coming back for her."  


Setting his can down, Ken folded his arms over his chest before saying softly, "I'm guessing you haven't told Teddy yet."  


An unamused laugh. "What am I supposed to say? 'Your mom abandoned you, sorry'?" Mark took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "No kid needs that."  


Ken nodded, patting Mark on the shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "It's alright, buddy. You know I'm here if you ever need anything."  


"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Ken."  


"Ain't no thing, man, ain't no thing."  


That warranted a chuckle from both men, Mark sliding his glasses back on and Ken drinking more of his soda. Looking back out to the living room, Mark saw that Teddy was starting to fall asleep, so he strode over to where she was dozing off and picked her up, carrying her gently up the stairs to her bed and into it, making sure her bunny was wrapped in her arms before he tucked her in and went back downstairs to where Ken was waiting by the sofa, smiling his adoring smile. Mark stopped at the bottom of the stairs and frowned a bit. "What?"  


"Nothing, it's just- you, being a dad, it's cute." Ken shrugged.  


"Shut up," Mark laughed, walking to the kitchen to get his soda.  


"Papaplier is best 'plier!"  


"Ah God, not that again.'  


"Daddyplier!"  


Mark shook his head.

+

Of course, Bob and Wade wanted a picture of Mark and Teddy together, which Mark was happy to provide; it came out pretty good, so Mark saved it to use as his Twitter icon at a later date. "Aww! U two are so cute!" Wade texted.  


"Thanks Wade" Mark replied.  


"Im happy for u Mark. Youre going to be a great dad." Bob texted.  


"As long as shes happy I'm happy" Mark told him.  


"Typical of you lol" Bob said.

Sean got lucky and got to meet Teddy over Skype; Mark had just called him for a collab they were doing and he was just about to switch over to voice chat only when Teddy came into his office. "Mark?" She called in a quiet voice.  


Turning to where his daughter was standing appearing somewhat distressed, Mark answered softly, "Yes, sweetheart?"  


"It's-it's-it's scary out there... can I stay with you..?"  


"Aw, of course, honey, come to Markimoo."  


Teddy ran into his awaiting arms and hugged onto his neck like she always did. When Sean saw her, his face softened. "Aww! Who's that, Mark?" He asked.  


"Right, you don't know about her yet; Jack, this is Teddy, my uh, my daughter." Mark answered, petting her wild curls, which had little bows tied up in them. He unplugged his headphones. "Teddy, wanna say hello to Jack?"  


Teddy peeked out from Mark's neck and waved just the slightest bit. "Hi."  


"Hello, sweetie! How are ya?" Sean had the most adoring expression on his face.  


To his question, Teddy didn't reply, just sticking her head back into Mark's neck. Mark and Sean laughed, Mark plugging his headphones back in. "She's shy, but once you talk with her she opens up more." He told him.  


"Teddy was her name? What a cute li'l button!" Sean said, left hand smacked to one side of his face. "When did ya get her?"  


"It's a long, strange story, but the short of it is, her mother left her with me to care for." Into the Skype message bar, Mark typed, "she was left on my doorstep".  


"Oh." When Sean read the message, he frowned. "Oh."  


"Yeah."  


Somewhat awkward silence. It was Sean who broke it first. "Well, are we gonna play?"  


"Yeah, yeah, hold on."  


Mark took off his headphones, set Teddy down, and held her hand as he walked with her to the bedroom, taking some blankets off of his bed and laying them on the floor in his office, putting some of her toys on the blankets, as well. "Ok sweetheart, I gotta work. Think you can stay here and be quiet while I'm on the computer?" He asked softly.  


"Ye." Teddy replied, chewing on the ear of her bunny.  


"Alrighty." Mark smiled and ruffled her hair, and then straightened up and walked back to his chair and sat down, putting his headphones back on, switching the Skype call to audio only and pulling the game up. "K, I'm back. Let's jam."  


"Ya recordin' yet?" Sean questioned.  


"Oh shit, thanks for reminding me." Mark said. He started up his recording and spent a few minutes making sure everything was in order. "Ok, _now_ we can jam."  


"Oookie smokie," Sean said. "I'm gonna do my intro first, since you did yours first last time."  


"Sounds fair."  


There was a high five sound, then- "Top of th' mornin' to ya, laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye and welcome to an Amnesia custom story with Markiplier!"  


"Hello!" Mark waved into the camera even though no one would be able to see that in Sean's video. "My turn now?"  


"Yea, sure."  


"Hello everybody my name is Markiplier and welcome to another Amnesia custom story with Jacksepticeye. Say hi, Jack!"  


"Hi!!"  


"This custom story is called Amnesia: Wind Chill and apparently it comes very highly rated on GameJolt- isn't that right, Jack?"  


"Yeah, it got a 9.4. Been a while since one of _those_ came along, hasn't it?"  


"I've been wanting to do another custom story for some time but I could never find a good one-"  


_"I_ did, though!"  


"Right you are, so let's get into it, shall we?"  


"I'm in it, on it, t'rough it, balls deep in it, Mark."  


Mark laughed. "Please,"

Teddy was asleep by the time they'd finished a couple hours later (they had to cut the playthrough into three episodes), though Sean wanted to stay and chat afterwards. "Just lemme put Teddy to bed, then we can talk." Mark said.  


"Alright." Sean said.  


Mark removed his headphones, stood up, and walked over to where Teddy was sleeping in the pile of blankets on the floor. He bundled her up with the blankets and walked her the short distance to his bed, laying her down, and then straightening the blankets out so she wasn't smothered. Once that was done, he walked back to his office and sat back down at his computer, putting his headphones on once more. "What'd you wanna talk about, Jack?"  


The Skype call was switched back to video. Sean was blushing a bit, his thin fingers tapping repeatedly on his upper arms, as he had his arms crossed. "Listen, Mark, I kinda wanted to tell you something. Like, I meant ta tell ye at PAX, but I chickened out," He laughed kind of uneasily. "Ahm..."  


Mark frowned, the smile on his face faltering and twitching a bit, head cocking to the side. "What is it, Sean?"  


Sean scratched the back of his neck, cheeks darkening even more. "I ah... I really... like you. You know? Like..."  


"Oh," Mark mumbled, but then his eyes widened and he blushed. "Oh! Oh... You mean like..."  


"Yeah."  


"Oh. Uhm," Ruffling his hair, Mark forced himself to make eye contact with Sean. "I don't really know what to say, uhm... I-I mean, I'm not, saying I _don't_ like you, it's just not the best timing right now, y'know?"  


"No, yea, I understand. New kid and all. Teddy seems great, by t'e way."  


"Oh, she is. So well-behaved, very polite. She's incredibly bright, too."  


"Yeah?"  


"Yeah, absolutely! She can't read yet, but she talks so well."  


"That's good. Those curls are so cute."  


"Hard as hell to manage, though."  


"I can imagine."  


More awkward silence. Sean watched Mark until Mark looked back his way, then he averted his gaze. From the master bedroom came a cry. "Daddy! DADDY!!"  


Immediately, Mark ran off. "Teddy? Sweetie, was it?" He switched on the bedroom light and rushed to his daughter's side; she was sitting up, covered in the bedsheets, eyes and cheeks wet with tears.  


"I saw a monster! He was trying to eat Bunny!" Teddy answered in a phlegm-clogged voice.  


"Monster? Where?"  


Teddy pointed to the partially open closet. Mark walked over to it and opened it all the way, flicking the light on and doing a quick scan of the inside. "Hmm, no monster here. Maybe I scared him off." He reported.  


"I wanna sleep in the bed with you," Teddy started to cry again.  


Mark turned off the closet light and shut the door all the way this time, taking a few wide steps back to the bed, picking Teddy up and holding her close in his arms. "Go ahead and cry, sweetheart, it's okay, Daddy's here."  


Sniffling; Mark felt wetness soak into the collar of his shirt as he walked back to his office to end the Skype call. "I have to go. Talk to you later?" He said to Sean.  


"You know it. Goodnight, buddy. Tell Teddy goodnight for me." Sean said.  


"Will do."  


The call ended, and Mark shut off his computer. "Teddy, Jack says goodnight. How nice is he, huh?"  


Teddy nodded, loosening her hold of Mark's neck to rest against his broad chest, clutching her bunny. Mark smiled and kissed the top of her head with an overdramatic kissing sound, earning him a giggle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama?

A couple weeks went by before anything really eventful happened in the life of Mark and his daughter Teddy; they watched Disney movies, cartoons, ate, played a little- whenever Mark found the time. Usually he had to sacrifice an hour or two of recording or editing time in order to make sure Teddy was well taken care of. Inside, he was supremely glad that she was so well-behaved, because if she wasn't... man, he didn't think he'd be able to handle it.  


He had already added her to his health insurance (that included dental) not two days after deciding to keep her, and today was her first trip to the doctor to get a Well Child checkup, and then tomorrow was dental. The pediatrician was a woman by the name of Dr. Mayani Aribeq; according to the nurse at the front desk, she was an incredibly kind doctor and had a heart of gold. That was good- Mark wanted Teddy's first doctor visit to be a good experience.  


When they were called back, Teddy was weighed, had her height measured, and her blood pressure taken, and then the nurse left. Not ten or fifteen minutes later, the doctor showed up. Ears, nose, and eyes were checked, then a reflex test, spinal check, and then breathing and heart rate. Dr. Aribeq asked Mark about her eating habits and her diet, and then told him Teddy was a little underweight and needed more calories in a day per meal. After that, Dr. Aribeq gave Teddy her vaccines, then they left.  


Dental went about the same; since Teddy only had her baby teeth, all she needed was a cleaning, so they were only there for about an hour. To celebrate, Mark took them out for ice cream once Teddy was able to eat again.

A few days later- a Wednesday- there was a knock on the door and two rings of the doorbell; Mark was doing a video at the time, and Teddy was taking a nap, so nobody heard it until about ten minutes later, when Mark had finished and was about to start editing- it sounded like someone was trying to break his front door down. He raced downstairs and opened the door. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear-" He paused. Cops? "Oh. Hello, Officer."  


"Is Teddy Lucero here?" The female cop with the cliché aviator shades asked.  


"... Yes." Mark answered. "Is there something wrong?"  


"She's going to need to come with us. Her father is taking custody."  


Mark's heart dropped through the floor. "Wh-.... What? No! Her mother left her with _me_ , you can't just take her away! If her mother had wanted her dad to care for her, she would've taken Teddy to him!"  


"I'm sorry, sir, but you are not her legal guardian. She needs to come with us."  


Standing defiantly in the doorway, Mark shook his head, rubbing his hand over his face. "... Is there..." He tapped his fist onto the wall. "Is there _anything_ I can do to keep her? Anything? Please."  


A pause as the cop thought a moment, probably debating whether or not to tell Mark this information. Eventually, she caved, after seeing the tears in Mark's eyes. "You can fight for custody in court. If Teddy wants to stay with you, and/or gives any reason why her dad shouldn't have custody, you have a better chance of winning the case."  


"Whatever it takes." 

Thankfully, court wasn't needed, because as soon as Teddy saw her father she started kicking and screaming about the monster finding her, causing such a ruckus that she managed to tear free of the cop holding her hand and ran off, out of the police station and to Mark, who was walking back to his car crying. She hugged his leg, clinging to it like Velcro saying, "Don't leave me Daddy, don't leave me with the monster!"  


Mark stopped and, with no hesitation, picked her up and hugged her tightly. "I would never leave you, never, not my baby girl." He whispered in reassurance.  


Teddy was soothed almost immediately; sometimes, it helped to have a voice made of sunshine and honey. The police officers and Teddy's biological father stood watching, but not for long, as birth dad was escorted back inside while the lady cop from before went up to Mark. "Looks like you were right." She said, patting him on the shoulder. "I'll have the courthouse send you the custody papers."  


"Thank you, thank you so much." Mark said quietly.  


He and Teddy went home, glued to each other's hip for the rest of the day.

+

Looking through his closet a couple days later, Mark found a dress that he'd worn for a video and then promptly forgot about. "Hmm..." He thought a moment, then- "Teddy! Sweetheart, c'mere a minute."  


"I'm ri-right here." Teddy said from Mark's right, making him jump a bit.  


"Oh. Well, do you wanna play dress up with Daddy? I have this dress and I wanna wear it."  


"Ye."  


Mark smiled. "Ok, go get your stuff and meet me in the living room."  


"Ye."  


As Teddy ran off to gather her things, Mark changed into his dress (it was blue with gems on it), grabbed the makeup he still had from his makeup challenge video, and then left for the living room feeling breezy and beautiful. 'Why don't I wear this all the time?' He thought.  


Teddy wasn't far behind, wearing her purple princess dress and carrying a small bag of washable markers. She plopped onto the sofa next to her dad while unzipping the bag, then dumped the contents onto the cushion between them. "I go first!" She said, sitting up straight, closing her eyes, head tilted back.  


"Alrighty," Mark replied, and got to work, using the eyeliner first as the foundation and such was too pale for Teddy's brown skin. Being very careful, he managed to do a pretty good cat eye on Teddy's right eye, but not so much on the left. Eh, it wasn't too bad, so he moved on to eyeshadow, which was not the right colour to match Teddy's dress, but it was too late to go to the store and pick up another palette; this would have to do. He brushed it lightly across both of her eyelids, and it came out well, actually, leaving the lipstick, blush, and hair left.  


Lipstick was easy, as was blush- hair, not so much. Teddy had crazy curly hair, making it kind of hard to work with, but eventually he found a look that worked: pigtails with bows, the most adorable combination. "What do you think, sweetheart?" Mark showed her herself using his front camera on his iPhone.  


Teddy was silent a moment, but eventually she said, "I look like an angel."  


Smiling and laughing, Mark kissed her on the forehead and took his phone back. "Let me get a picture, then you can do my makeup."  


"Yay!"  


_Click_ went the shutter, away went his phone, and down he laid onto the sofa, allowing his daughter to do whatever she wanted to his face.  


A half hour passed before Teddy was finished. "Look, Daddy, look!" She snatched Mark's phone from him and showed him himself via the front facing camera.  


Mark laughed, so loud and hard he had to lay back down. "I-I... I need to show people! Jesus Christ!" He cried, taking a picture of himself and posting it on Instagram and Twitter and Tumblr with the caption, "Who gave me my princess makeover? #mysterygirl"  


He had on the eyeliner, not too bad, but for the eyeshadow, Teddy had literally coloured his eyelids purple with a marker, and had gone over his brows with a black one. His cheeks, thankfully were pink from the blush he'd bought, but his lips! Oh my God, they were two different colours: blue and red. And, to finish it all off, he had doodles on his face- crowns and dragons and a little Tiny Box Tim. "I love this, Teddy, I look so good!" He gushed.  


Teddy's eyes lit up and she smiled brightly. "Really?!"  


"Yeah! Thank you, sweetheart."  


A little kiss to her nose made Teddy squeak and giggle; in return, she smooshed her lips under Mark's left eye in the funny way she did. Mark grinned, laughing, picking his daughter up from under her arms and swinging her around the room, spinning and spinning until they were both too dizzy to laugh or stand upright. Mark fell back onto the sofa with Teddy wrapped in his strong arms. "I love you, Daddy." Teddy whispered.  


Almost like he'd gotten the wind knocked out of him, Mark gasped inaudibly and looked down at her; she was cuddled up in a ball, eyes closed, holding her stuffed rabbit and chewing on the ear. With tears in his eyes, Mark played with her hair and whispered in return, "I love you too, sweetie."

+

Ken loved hanging around the apartment with Teddy; even though he didn't live particularly close by, he would drive to their house maybe once or twice a week and just chill or play with Teddy so Mark could work on videos. If not that, they would all hang out together, watching cartoons, taking walks, or playing board games that Mark had bought for just such occasions.  


And then, sometimes, when Teddy would fall asleep after expending all her energy during playtime, Mark and Ken would just talk; well, mostly Mark would talk and Ken would listen. Today, though, today Mark had a feeling that it was Ken's turn to spill his guts. "Ken, how're things with you and Mary?" Mark asked his friend as they sat side-by-side on the sofa, Teddy conked out in his lap.  


Ken shrugged his large shoulders, seeming to avoid the question by drinking his beer and saying, "Good, I guess."  


Red flags were raised in Mark's mind, his brows furrowing and eyes focusing on Ken's face. "Is everything OK, dude?"  


Another shrug.  


"If you need to talk with someone, you know I'm here for you, right? I'm not gonna judge you."  


"Yeah," Ken almost glared at his beer bottle before setting it on the coffee table. "I just don't want to bother you with my bullshit."  


"Ken," Mark settled his hand onto Ken's upper arm, not seeing him tense up, "you could never bother me, you're my friend."  


There was a light, airy chuckle from Ken. "Heh, yeah, you're my friend, my buddy. Pal. Bro."  


Mark frowned. "Ken..?"  


Rubbing his temples and eyes and sighing, the Southerner was silent for what felt like ten million years before he finally spoke. "I broke up with Mary because I think... I think maybe I'm gay."  


Mark opened his mouth to speak, but Ken cut him off. "I know, what you're going to say, and thanks for the support, but that's not what's bothering me." He let out an exasperated sigh. "It's that... I think..."  


An almost dramatic pause. Ken looked Mark in the eye.  


"I think I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasnT SUPPOSED TO SHIP THEM _FUCK_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drama??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://punkmarkimoo.tumblr.com/post/115895400864/draws-fanart-of-my-own-fic  
> Some art of upcoming scenes if ur interested :3c

Shock, really, was all that Mark could feel, with a singular thought in his mind: 'Does everyone have a crush on me or something?' "Oh..."  


Ken was no longer looking at him, favouring his hands folded in his lap. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't-"  


"No! Ken, really, it's fine, I'm not gonna kick you out just because you have a crush on me or whatever."  


"That's-" Ken smacked his hand against his thigh, causing Teddy to stir. "That's what's bothering me, though; I _don't know_ if I like you that way or not. Like frick, dude, it's like, when I look at you, and how you interact with Teddy, I feel this... _fluttering_ in my stomach, and it makes me so happy, but uneasy, you know? And I-" He cut himself off to laugh nervously. "I'm like, 'I wanna be a part of that', but not in the close family friend way. Like _family_."  


"You _are_ family, Ken; you're her uncle."  


"I don't _want_ to be her uncle!"  


At the shouting, Teddy stirred again, prompting Mark to pet her hair in order to soothe her back into a deep sleep.  


"I'm sorry." Ken apologized while running his hand through his hair.  


"You're fine." Mark said quietly. He was silent a moment before continuing with, "What do you mean, you 'don't want to be her uncle'?"  


Ken shook his head even as he answered, "I want to be her father, too. I want to be with you two all the time. I want to wake up every day to you two smiling at me. I want this emptiness that I feel every second I'm away from you to go away. I just want this to stop."  


Mark was... taken aback, to say the least. What Ken was describing wasn't really a crush, in any sense of the word- it was more like, longing? For what Mark himself had? He wasn't sure, but he knew of one way to find out. "Ken, I'm going to kiss you, okay? Please don't punch me."  


"What-"  


Stubble met with light beard when Mark pressed his lips to Ken's in a hasty kiss that hopefully wasn't too unsatisfying, as just as he was starting to get used to the feeling of rough hair against his face he pulled back. They paused, an inch from each other, Mark breathing probably a lot heavier than he should've been considering the kiss was chaste and ten seconds long. "Feel anything?" He asked.  


After a moment, Ken shook his head. "No."  


They kissed again. And again. Small, short pecks to the lips that turned into drawn-out kisses, never going beyond open-mouth; there wasn't anything romantic or sexual about it, really- just something intimate and that both men needed, though Mark hadn't known until just now how much he had needed it.  


They, plus Teddy, fell asleep together on the sofa, Ken holding them in his arms.

A few days after Ken's gay crisis, he moved in with Mark and Teddy. Sharing a bed wasn't a problem for either male, but with only one office, recording videos was going to be somewhat difficult. "We need a bigger place." Mark said to Ken over breakfast one morning. "Plain and simple."  


"I haven't sold my house yet, maybe we could move there?" Ken suggested.  


"My lease is up in a month," Mark nodded, "We'll have to make it work until then."

+

The theories and rumors that had been floating around the internet concerning Mark's #mysterygirl and the new place he was moving into were finally put to rest when Mark posted on all of his social media sites a picture of him, Ken, and Teddy in the living room of Ken's house with the caption "New place, new family!"  


The internet absolutely _blew up_ with speculation until Mark made a vlog explaining it the same day. "Hey guys, so I know the picture I posted on Twitter and Tumblr and Instagram may have been a little confusing, but that'll all be cleared up in this vlog." Mark began. To someone off camera, he said, "Come here, sweetheart." He picked them up and held them- Teddy- in one arm. "Guys, this is Teddy, my daughter. Say hi, Teddy."  


"Hi." Teddy said quietly.  


"Can you tell the people how old you are?"  


"Three."  


Mark smiled brightly and looked back at the camera. "The story of how Teddy came into my life is long and convoluted so I'm not going to discuss it here; rest assured though that it was by legal means."  


Ken popped into frame, giving Mark a kiss on the cheek. "Heyo!"  


Mark giggled and halfheartedly pushed him away with his hip. "You're not supposed to come in yet!"  


"My bad, my bad."  


"Well, it's too late now, so,"  


Ken waved at the camera. 

"It's-a me."  


"Some of you may know CinnamonToastKen, he's a good friend of mine. Me and Teddy are now living with him in his house-"  


"No Mary." Ken cut in.  


"-Right, yeah, they broke up, but we're not dating! Get that thought outta your heads right now, shoo! Ken and I are just friends." Then, in a grumble, "Probably." Clearing his throat, he continued. "Besides," He covered his mouth like he was trading insider secrets, "I may or may not already have someone in mind, _wink wonk."_  


"Daddy, I want Papí to hold me!" Teddy tugged on Mark's shirt.  


"Ok sweetie, here you go." Mark gave her to Ken, who booped her nose and walked out of frame. Mark watched them go with a sunshine grin on his face, then turned back to the camera. "Anyway, that's what's new with the Markiplier. Once we all get settled in, videos will be uploading on the normal schedule again, _and_ I'll be hosting another charity livestream soon, so if you haven't already, follow me on Twitter or like my page on Facebook for more info on that. AND, as always, I will see YOU, in the next video. Buh-bye!"

Later that night, Sean called Mark on Skype with an aura of hopefulness. "Hey, dude!" He waved when Mark answered the call.  


"Hey, what's up?" Mark was smiling like he had something going on.  


"Nothin' much, just wanted to see how you 'n Ken 'n Teddy are doin'. Saw your video and photo earlier, but I was so busy-"  


Mark cut him off with a grin. "You want to know if me and him are actually dating."  


Sean scratched the back of his neck, blushing. "... Yeah."  


"It's fine, dude, I figured you would wanna know." Mark shrugged. "I don't know if we are or not. It doesn't feel like we are, but to be honest, to me, it wouldn't matter either way."  


"Oh." Sean sounded dejected, but looked happy. "You... you said in the vlog that you had someone in mind already. What did you... mean by that?"  


"I meant you, Jack."  


Sean's eyes widened to the size of dollar coins, mouth open, in so much shock it was like he would fall out of his chair at any second. _"Me?_  


"Yeah, if you're still into me."  


"Wh... O-of course! Yeah! Uhm, so, does that mean we're together now?"  


Mark laughed lightheartedly, scratching his neck just to get his muscles to flex. "Yes, you dingus."  


Blushing and almost covering his face completely with his hands, Sean practically giggled, head down. "Oh."  


A bright smile. "You're so cute."  


"Shut up!"  


Out of the corner of his eye, Mark saw Teddy walk into the living room rubbing her eyes, her wild hair sticking out everywhere, holding her bunny close to her. "Daddy? Are you gon-gon-gon-gonna go to bed?" She asked.  


Mark checked his watch- it was rather late. "Yes, sweetheart, I'm just saying goodbye to your Papa."  


"Papa?"  


He bent down and picked Teddy up and then showed her his phone screen; Sean waved with happiness radiating through the screen. "Hello, cutie! You remember me?" He asked.  


"Jack." Teddy said, nodding. To Mark- "He's Papa?"  


"Mhmm. We're gonna see him real soon when we go to Seattle, right Jack?" Mark replied.  


Sean beamed. "Yep!"  


"Yay." Teddy tried to be excited, but she was falling asleep.  


Mark lowered his voice. "Ok, I'm off to bed. Talk to ya later skater."  


"See ya, Mark. Give Teddy a kiss for me!"  


"Will do!"  


And the conversation was over. With Teddy cuddled to his chest, Mark walked to the bedroom where Ken was already sleeping and laid her down into her bed, giving her two kisses on the forehead before tucking her in and then getting into his own bed next to Ken. He cuddled up beside him, throwing his arm around him, getting to be the big spoon for once. Just as he was dozing off, Ken's voice asking him a question jolted him awake. "What were you and Jack talking about?"  


"Huh?" Mark needed a moment to start thinking again.  


"You were Skyping with Jack, right? What'd you two talk about?"  


"Oh. He wanted to know how we were doing, how Teddy was. Then he asked if we were together."  


"What'd you say?"  


"I said I didn't know and that it wouldn't matter to me if we were."  


Ken was quiet. Mark didn't like it. "Ken?"  


It was some time before Ken said anything. "Do you love me?"  


Shock made the hand around Ken's waist clench, Mark staring wide-eyed into the darkness. "What?"  


"You heard me."  


"Ken, I... That's a really heavy question-"  


"Just _answer_ me, Mark!" Ken's voice was firm, but there was an edge to it, like some strong emotions were bleeding over into it.  


The shouting made Mark flinch and curl up a bit; reflexes ingrained in his mind from a past relationship. He relaxed and took a deep breath before attempting to answer the previous inquiry. "I think I do, Ken, yeah."  


Silence, except for the squeaking of the mattress when Ken turned around to first face Mark, then to climb on top of him. Mark's heart was pounding in his chest and his breathing was picking up. "Ken what are you doing?"  


The only answer he received was Ken kissing him, but it wasn't the same as it'd been the first time- this felt, needy, almost desperate. Like Ken needed validation for something. When Ken moved his hand too far south, Mark turned his head. "I don't want to do this."  


"We can go out to the living room if you want." It sounded like the larger male was begging.  


"No, Ken, I mean I don't want to."  


Ken slid his hands over Mark's body, kissing him, whispering in his ear, "Please... Mark, please..."  


Mark placed his hand on Ken's left cheek and pushed his face away from his neck and up so that they were looking at each other as much as they could be in the dim, near-nonexistent light. "What's going on with you? You know you can tell me anything." He asked.  


Something dripped onto Mark's cheek and ran down to his hair and the pillow; was Ken... crying? "Ken..?"  


"I-I don't know, Mark, I just-" Ken dropped his head onto Mark's chest, sniffling. "I don't know! I thought- I mean, the pills were working, but you've just..." There was nervous laughter. "You got me all messed up, man."  


'The pills?' Mark thought, but then he remembered that Ken had depression. He hadn't known that Ken was on medication because he never talked about or even took the pills in his presence. "What d'you mean, 'messed up'?" He asked.  


"You! Like, everything about you! I want all of it, all of _you,_ but frick..." Ken sat up, prompting Mark to move with him. "I don't know in what way I want it."  


There was so much about what Ken wasn't saying that Mark couldn't grasp, but with what he _was_ telling him, Mark could almost understand. "I get it, Ken, you're confused. Don't worry about it, okay? I'll still be here when you figure it out." He said.  


"Thanks, dude."  


Ken held Mark's hands, making the both of them smile. After a bit, Ken decided to continue their earlier conversation. "Did you 'n Jack talk about anything else?"  


"Yeah, basically we're dating now." Mark told him.  


"Aww, cute." Ken sounded genuinely happy. "Wish I could go to PAX with you guys."  


"Still time to buy a ticket. You won't be able to get a badge this late, but at least you can go, right?"  


"True."  


Mark yawned. "Come on, Mississippi, let's get some sleep."  


The two of them laid back down, Ken now the big spoon. Mark decided that he didn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is all happy fun times with three dads bein dads. Maybe some spicy spice? Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PAX Prime has arrived, along with some drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK FOREVER IM SO SORRY AAAAHHHH-  
> But srsly I'm realLY SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG ive been having a rough few days PLUS im working on a comic so....

PAX Prime was here. Mark, Ken, and Teddy, after settling into their hotel room, went back to the airport to wait for Sean, as his plane was landing soon. Teddy was very excited to meet her third dad; she didn't know how she could have three, since everyone she had known had only had one, but she thought maybe she was special and got to have more because her original one was so awful. In any case, she couldn't sit still- bouncing up and down when she stood, swinging her feet when she was sitting, repeatedly checking the gate for the man with the funny accent. Mark let her fidget because he was doing the exact same thing; bouncing his leg, tapping his fingers, messing with his hair. Ken had his arm wrapped around his shoulders while he browsed the internet on his phone. "Chill out, dude, it'll be fine." He said.  


"Yeah, I know, but it's not like I can just stop being nervous." Mark replied.  


"I ain't askin' you to, hon. Just remember that Sean wants to see you just as much as you do."  


"Right."  


Teddy shot off the bench like a firework and squealed, "Papa!"  


Mark and Ken followed suit and fast walked after their daughter, who had already been picked up by Sean and was now being walked back to them. The Irishman was smiling, tickling Teddy and complimenting her hair, which was in many thin braids- Mark had gotten it professionally done for the trip so it was easier to manage.  


When Sean saw Mark, his eyes lit up, his smile brightening even further. "Mark!" He cried.  


"Jack!" Mark replied. They hugged tightly, and then kissed; it was like sunshine breaking through the clouds after a storm and creating a rainbow, everything about it was perfect, at least Mark thought so. They pulled apart.  


"It's so good to see you." Sean said.  


"It's great to see you, too." Mark replied.  


Ken came up behind Mark and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Hey, Jack! Good to have you with us." He greeted with an almost strained smile.  


Sean didn't seem to notice it and hugged Ken warmly, still grinning ear-to-ear. "Papa bear! How are ya, bud?" Asked he.  


"Good, you?" Ken patted Sean's back.  


"I'm awesome! Got my two men and my baby girl here, what more could a guy need?"  


Mark giggled and Ken chuckled with his cheeks turning red; Teddy looked happier than Mark had ever seen her, and it made his heart swell and warmth spread through his body. "Well, c'mon, let's get you settled into your hotel room so we can all hang out!" He cried.  


"I wanna take a picture first." Sean took out his phone, making all of them squish in together to fit in the frame, Sean making sure Teddy was in it, too. He took the picture. "I'll post it on Twitter an' stuff later."

A couple hours or so passed, and they all met up with Aaron and a few of their other mutual friends to have dinner and talk; Teddy was the center of attention at first, but after she started hiding behind Mark's leg everyone calmed down and changed topics to something else.  


They were all having dinner at this nice little Japanese noodle shop that was about a ten/fifteen minute drive from all of their hotels- it was sort of hidden away between a Yogurtland and a Panera Bread, but according to Yelp it was the best in town. Sean complained only because he was physically incapable of using chopsticks; even after Mark (and everyone else) showed him how to.

They were only about halfway through dinner and just finishing up a conversation about embarrassing moments in elementary school when Teddy fell asleep in Ken's lap, causing Mark to get up and take her back to the hotel room- not that he particularly minded, he was starting to feel tired anyway.  


With Teddy in his arms, he walked down the hallway of the hotel to his room and unlocked the door with one hand, opening the door and walking into the room slowly. He laid Teddy down onto the bed and took off her shoes and jacket, covering her with the blanket before taking off his own and sitting on the bed with a sigh, and then falling onto it, sleep pulling him away almost immediately.

+

The next day was PAX, and by God, Teddy was excited; she stayed close to her dads, but she was constantly pointing out cool cosplays and booths, her eyes sparkling and hair seeming to grow and move with her emotions, even in braids. "Daddy! Daddy! Pick me up!" She cried, tugging on Mark's hand.  


"What's the magic word?" Mark asked.  


"Pleeaase!" Teddy replied.  


"Yes, good girl." Mark smiled, picking Teddy up and setting her on his shoulders, where she buried her hands in Mark's wild hair and squeaked with a huge grin on her face.  


A person in a Game Grumps shirt came running up to the duo plus Sean and Ken, who were flanking Mark on either side. "Markiplier! Oh my God!" They cried.  


"Hello!" Mark greeted warmly, waving.  


Taking out their phone with shaking hands, the fan asked, "Uhm, I-I was wondering if you could record a video? For my girlfriend Anna? She's in the hospital right now and couldn't make it."  


Mark nodded. "Absolutely, yeah! D'ya mind if Teddy's in it?"  


"Uh, no, not at all."  


"Okie dokie."  


The fan's phone in hand, Mark started recording the video; Teddy hid behind her daddy's extreme floofage to keep from being on camera- she was really shy about that kind of thing. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something large and brightly coloured, causing her to turn her head to see the object. It was an intricate group cosplay and to Teddy, it was the most incredible thing she'd ever seen. "Down, Daddy, please!"  


"Okay, sweetheart." Mark set her down and then went back to recording the video.  


"I'm-I-I'm going to that big thing o-o-o-over there," Teddy told him and her other dads, who'd been reigned into the video.  


Ken patted her head and motioned for her to stay close by. Teddy looked back at the group cosplay to find that it was closer now; she would still be close by, right? Yeah. She wove her way through the crowd, away from her dads and closer to the bright, beautiful colours that had captivated her.  


She was still a few yards away when she was stopped by an unfamiliar hand. "Hey there, are you lost, little girl?"  


Teddy looked up to find a man in an Aperture Science shirt and jeans smiling down at her, face pleasant but voice kind of unsettling. Pulling away from the hand, she hugged her bunny close to her and shook her head, taking a step or two back. The man stepped closer. "Well, where's your mommy and daddy?" He asked.  


"I'm no-no-no-not s'pposed ta talk to strangers." Teddy mumbled. There was something about this guy that made her uncomfortable, so she tried to get some distance from him, backing up a good foot or two.  


"Do you need help finding them? I'll help you." The man said, seeming to take the hint that she didn't want to be close to him and backing off some, which had Teddy considerably less on edge. 

"No, I-I'm okay..." She mumbled. 

"Okay, well, be careful," 

And with that, the man was gone, leaving Teddy to her own devices, which was spinning in circles looking for the colours that had driven her to leave Mark's side in the first place. Speaking of which... She looked back to where she thought Mark and the others had been, but no one was there. Uhm... "Daddy?" She called out, clinging to her bunny and weaving her way through the legs of the crowd around her, trying to find her way to a high point or something, but she got caught up in the wave and found herself outside. It was loud out there; cars, people, pounding music coming from every direction, the sizzle of food on grills and the sound of feet on the cement overwhelming to the point where she couldn't take it anymore and began to cry, curling up in a ball with her hands over her ears and her head down. 

"Hey, kid." 

There was a woman dressed in a black, skin-tight body suit with fur at the collar and cuffs and white hair waiting beside the food truck, as well, eating a hamburger and drinking something out of a bottle— she was looking down towards Teddy, who lifted her head up to face her.  


"You lost, kiddo?" The woman asked before sipping on her drink.  


"Maybe," Teddy answered, standing up and wiping her face. She reached for Bunny, but upon finding nothing in the spot where she'd left him, began to twirl frantically. "Bunny? BUNNY?!" She cried, beginning to cry again.  


"Did you lose something?" The tall woman asked. 

"My Bunny... he was right here..." Teddy whimpered, her nose starting to run. 

"Want me to help you out?"  


Cautiously, Teddy nodded, wiping more snot on her sleeve and rubbing her eyes. The woman tossed the rest of her food in the trash before offering her hand to Teddy to shake. "I'm Patricia. What's your name?"  


"Ted-Ted-Teddy." The hand was shaken.  


"Okay, Teddy, let's get you your bunny,"  


Patricia motioned for Teddy to follow her, so she did; inside the main building of the convention center and to the Security booth, where the two security officers sitting behind the desk lifted their heads to them as they walked up to them. "Hello, what can we help you with?" The man on the left asked. 

"Well, this little one here lost her bunny toy," Patricia told the officer. 

"What did it look like?" The man on the right questioned as he looked to Teddy. 

Teddy shied away from his gaze and tugged on Patricia's cuff, motioning for her to bend down so she could whisper something to her, that being what Bunny looked like. After she'd done that, Patricia stood back up straight and relayed the information to the officers, who then spoke into their P.A mics about Bunny; Teddy felt very uncomfortable around the men, saying quietly, "I wanna go," 

"Yeah? Why?" Patricia asked. 

"I don't li-li-like these m-men," 

"Oh, okay. Wanna get some ice cream?" 

At the mention of ice cream, Teddy perked up, nodding wildly and tapping her feet repeatedly— ice cream was her favourite! Especially the choco-vanilla swirl, it was the perfect mix! With her hand in Patricia's, she forgot all about being lost and Bunny going missing, at least for a little while. 

At the ice cream truck, Patricia ordered two chocolate and vanilla swirl cones, giving one to Teddy, who immediately began to devour it as she hadn't realised how hungry she was until confronted with the concept of eating. By the time Patricia was done paying and walking with Teddy over to a bench in the shade, Teddy had finished half of her cone. "Do you like it? I'm gonna assume yes," Patricia asked her. 

Teddy nodded wildly before stuffing her face some more, hearing Patricia laugh. After a moment of silence, she said, "So, where's your parents?" 

Slowing down in her eating, Teddy sucked in her lips and chewed on them, kicking her legs over the side of the bench that was far too big for her. "I do-do-don't know... I w-w-w-wa-walked away, a-and when I looked back, they were g-gone," She mumbled, lowering her ice cream. 

Patricia nodded. "Do you want to have the security people look for them?" 

"I don't w-want to b-be-be close to them," 

"That's okay, I'll go in there and tell them. What's your parents' names?" 

"Mark, K-Ken, and Jack-Jack," Teddy ate more of her ice cream. 

"Alrighty, I'll be back," 

Dumping her partially eaten cone in the trash, Patricia left for the security desk, leaving Teddy on the bench eating her ice cream. She laid down after she'd had her fill and curled up, sticking the collar of her shirt in her mouth and suckling on it. The warmth of her sweater, combined with her full tummy and the exhaustion from all that had happened, lulled her into a deep sleep. 

"TEDDY!" 

A shout of her name startled Teddy from her sleep, causing her to rub her eyes open and sit up; the sky, once blue, was now slightly tinted with orange and pink, and the sun was lower in the sky. She yawned and looked over to where Patricia was pointing towards her, three figures standing beside her. They looked an awful lot like—  


"DADDY!" Teddy yelled, hopping off the bench and breaking into a sprint. She leapt into Mark's awaiting arms, seeing the watery redness of his eyes and tearing up, as well.   


"Where were you? We were so worried!" He questioned, pulling her back to look her in the face.  


"I got l-l-lost..." Teddy said, wiping under Mark's eyes with the clean sleeve of her sweater. 

"Well, don't go running off like that! When we found Bunny, we thought something terrible had happened to you," 

At the sight of Bunny, Teddy squeaked out unintelligible words and snatched him up, hugging him as tightly as she could. "Bunny..." She sighed as she curled up against Mark's chest, resting her head on his shoulder. She felt herself begin to fall asleep again and did her best not to, but ended up doing so anyway, the voices of her dads drifting off as she passed out. 

When she peeked her eyes open later on, she was in the bed of the hotel room, all three of her dads surrounding her in a blockade of warmth. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MORE drama??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B)

Things relatively went back to normal after that, though none of the three men let Teddy out of their sight for more than a minute, which was fine considering Teddy never left their sides.  


Mark especially was more wary of the people he let around his daughter, which, he came to realize, wasn't all that hard and eased both his and Teddy's minds considerably. 

Ken and Teddy were out getting lunch from a Greek place down the street, leaving Mark and Sean alone in the hotel room.  


Mark was sitting on the queen-sized bed watching TV, just chilling, when Sean came up to him and started kissing his neck and bare shoulders, as he was shirtless. Smiling, Mark lifted Sean's face to his and kissed him, keeping it as chaste as possible because anything over that made him kind of uncomfortable. He liked the roaming hands and the warmth of Sean's body, though; the intimacy, it was nice. To him, he didn't see a reason to go beyond this right here, like why bring sex into the equation? He knew Sean and even Ken would disagree, but they were great guys and respected his decision, which was why Sean kept his hands away from Mark's crotch area at all times. Ass groping to a degree was OK.  


The door to the room unlocked and opened, revealing Ken and Teddy holding doggy bags of awesome-smelling food; Mark smiled and waved at them, he and Sean moving to the edge of the bed to greet them. He made eye contact with Ken and frowned- what was that look for? Ken's brows were furrowed, almost dipped, lips parted slightly, fists clenching the brown paper bags more than what one would consider necessary. Was he... jealous? Mark certainly hoped not; that was not something he wanted or even knew how to deal with. But then, he could be wrong, so it wouldn't hurt to ask. Petting Teddy's head as he walked past, he went up to Ken, took the bags out of his hands and set them aside, and then requested in a low voice, "Can we talk outside for a minute?"  


Ken seemed displeased, but nodded. "Yeah, 'f course."  


The door was closed behind them by Mark, and they were left standing out in the silent hallway, the quiet broken only by the occasional noise of a TV from one of the rooms. Finally, after about a minute, Mark said something. "Ken, I want you to answer me honestly, OK?"  


"Alright." Ken replied.  


"Are you jealous of me and Sean?"  


Mark almost didn't get to finish his question before Ken answered, "Yes."  


Louder than he meant to, Mark let out an exasperated sigh. "Ken-"  


Ken nodded while staring down at the ground, right hand in his pockets, repeatedly shifting his weight from left to right leg and back again. "I know, I know, I'm-" He clenched a fist, letting it fall back to his side and relax. "I shouldn't be."  


"No, it's not that- well, it is, kinda- but you should really tell me these things. It's not fair to any of us when you don't share something that's bothering you." Mark cupped Ken's bearded cheek and did his small, reassuring smile. "Ken, I love you, OK? And I love Jack, and I love Teddy. We're a _family."_  


"Are you gonna quote Lilo 'n Stitch at me?"  


"I might."  


They laughed, Ken less so. Mark noticed. He took action in the only way he knew Ken would understand; with a swift upward motion of his feet lifting up onto his toes (because god dammit why did Ken have to be so tall?), he pressed his lips to Ken's, wrapped his arms around his neck, and kissed him tenderly. Or, at least he did, until Ken decided to turn up the heat and pushed his tongue into Mark's mouth while pressing him against the wall by the door to their room. Mark clutched the front of Ken's shirt and pushed to try and get him to stop, succeeding in only making him move his lips to his neck. "Ken, come on, this isn't really-"  


Ken slipped one hand up Mark's back and the other inside his boxer shorts to grab at his ass, which made Mark swear almost-quietly and arch away from the touch. "Please stop, I'm serious." He pushed on the other male's chest again.  


"Mark," Ken breathed into his ear, voice rough with emotion, "You have to give me _something, please,_ I-I'm-" He held Mark closer, Mark doing his best to ignore the boner he felt pressing against his navel. "I'm dying over here. Please."  


"I can't, you know that, Ken. It weirds me out."  


Ken raised his hand to smack it against the wall, the action causing Mark to flinch and bring his arms up halfway to defend himself. As soon he saw that, Ken calmed considerably. "Jesus, I'm sorry, I wasn't gonna-"  


"No, I know. It's okay." Mark did his reassuring smile again in an attempt to remedy the situation.  


"I'm sorry for... that."  


"Grabbing my ass?"  


"And the other stuff."  


"You stopped, so it's fine. You're fine."  


"It's just... It's hard to control myself around you. I'll try harder, okay?"  


"It's 'cuz I'm soooo irresistible."  


Mark flexed and pulled the stupidest "sexy face" ever, with duck lips and everything, making Ken laugh much louder than he had before. 'Success!' Mark thought; he didn't like it when Ken, or any member of his family really, was sad. Might as well put his stupidity to good use, eh? "C'mon, Kenny, let's go back inside."  


"Right behind ya, MarkiMark."

+

The last day of PAX Prime was the best experience of Mark, Teddy, Sean, and Ken's whole lives; the people, the cosplays, the energy, sharing the memory together, it... God, it was just the greatest time _ever_. It was only when Teddy finally conked out at eight PM did they leave the convention center, calling a cab with weary limbs but fulfilled spirits; Ken was the only one who had gone back to the hotel a couple hours early, just to take a break from the crowds- he'd just texted Mark that if he and the others hadn't eaten yet, there was food waiting for them in the room. 'Thanks hon' Mark replied, smiling. "Ken has food waiting for us back at the hotel." He told Sean, who lifted his head from the window he was resting it against and turned to him.  


"Thank _God_ I'm starving!" Sean cried, then remembered that Teddy was asleep and cringed. "Shoutin' really works up an appetite."  


Mark nodded, stroking Teddy's hair as he texted Ken, who had sent another message. 'Sorry for bailing out early' He said.  


'Its fine, I know you needed a break' Mark sent back.  


The cab came to a stop at an intersection stoplight, the blinker on to signal them turning right. Sean cuddled up to Mark, holding his hand, giving him little kisses on his cheek, jaw, and neck, leaning against him and smiling sleepily. "Today was a good day, wasn't it?" He sighed.  


"Yeah, it was." Mark agreed, smiling, closing his eyes for a bit as they felt heavy. The cab started moving again, the Youtuber feeling it lurch and turn right, sounds of traffic leaking in through the windows. His phone vibrated and he opened his eyes to read the text when, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a car coming at them from their left side, moving way too fast and skidding all over the road. The cab driver didn't seem to notice it. Mark looked down at Teddy, then at Sean, who looked up at him and frowned, and then... there was nothing.

Screaming forced his eyes to open, his vision blurred, hearing garbled and ringing. Below him, as he was in his seat upside down (the bottom of the car where the roof should be), Teddy was crying and screaming, shaking his arms. "WAKE UP, DADDY! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" She was dirty and bloody. For a second, Mark thought he was dreaming or something, but then the pain gradually increased until Mark was in tears.  


"Teddy..." He began through gritted teeth, "Where's... aaah, where's Sean? Papa?"  


Teddy shook her head. "I-I don't-don't-don't-don't-"  


"It's ok, sweetheart, we can-" Mark unbuckled his seatbelt and fell out, onto the crumpled roof of the totaled cab. _"Fffuck!!"_  


"Daddy!" Teddy grabbed onto his arm, brown eyes wide and wet.  


"I'm, f-fine, honey," Mark petted her head and kissed her scratched-up forehead; he was pretty sure he had like three broken ribs or something, but that didn't matter- he needed to find Sean.  


They crawled out of the cab through one of the smashed windows, and were immediately swarmed by emergency personnel who had just arrived on the scene. Before Mark had the chance to do or ask anything, he and Teddy were ushered into an ambulance and carted away to the nearest hospital.

Roughly an hour had passed since Ken had sent that text to Mark, give or take, and he still hadn't replied. What's more, the convention center was a twenty minute walk from the hotel- the cab ride should've taken only ten. Ken was seriously worried.  


His phone going off made him jump and almost drop it, fumbling a moment before answering. "Hello?"  


"Is this Ken Morrison?" Asked a lady on the other end.  


"Yes."  


"I'm Doctor Wyatts, calling from the Seattle Medical Center-"  


Ken stopped breathing.  


"We have here a Mark Fischbach, Teddy Lucero, and Sean McLoughlin. They were in a car accident-"  


That was when Ken stopped listening, the only thing he was able to hear being "They were in a car accident" over and over until the doctor started calling to him. "Sir? Mr. Morrison? Are you still there?" She called.  


"Uhhh yes, yes I am. I'm on my way to the hospital now." Ken hung up and sprinted out the room, out of the hotel, and out onto the street, where he called a cab to take him to his family.

Upon arrival at the hospital, Ken ran to emergency room admissions, whereupon he was led by a nurse to where Mark and Teddy were just finished being examined by who Ken assumed was Doctor Wyatts and two other nurses. Teddy ran to Ken and hugged his legs. "Papí!" She cried.  


"Oh, my baby, are you okay?" Ken crouched down and hugged her tightly, tears free flowing down his cheeks at the sight of his daughter with a black eye and busted lip.  


"I h-hurt-hurt-hurt-hurt all over."  


"Ken!"  


Ken looked up to see Mark crying, his left arm in a sling and face scratched up. He wasn't wearing his glasses; Ken assumed they were broken. "Sweetheart," He breathed and took two wide steps into Mark's open arms (well, _arm_ ), holding him gently, Mark clutching at the taller male's back and weeping. "I'm so glad you're okay, Mark."  


"They won't l-let me see him!" Mark choked out.  


"Sean?" Ken asked, turning to Doctor Wyatts with furrowed brows.  


"He's in surgery right now," Doctor Wyatts explained, "They have to pull some scrap metal out of his leg and make sure the trauma he received to his head doesn't have any lasting effects."  


"Is he gonna be alright?" Ken's voice shook some.  


"We won't know until he's out of the operating room, but so far he's been stabilized."  


Teddy pulled weakly on Ken's pantleg, holding up her arms and motioning with her hands that she wanted to be picked up. Ken did so, stroking her hair- which was still in braids- to soothe her. Mark rested his forehead on his boyfriend's back with closed eyes and a distressed face, earning him a pat on the head from Ken.  


Doctor Wyatts' expression appeared sympathetic, but also somewhat unreadable as she said, "We're going to hold them overnight just in case, but then they're free to go."  


"Thank you, Doctor." Ken replied.  


The medical personnel all left, leaving the family alone.

+

The hotel room the following day. Teddy was finally sleeping after not closing her eyes for nearly 13 hours. Ken wanted to take a nap, too, but was interrupted by Mark asking him for help with taking a shower since his fractured arm and achy body was making it difficult. "Sure, yeah." Ken answered, nodding.  


The two of them entered the bathroom, Mark closing and locking the door while Ken stripped down to his undies. "You're gonna shower with underwear on?" Mark questioned; it sounded like he was trying to kid around, but his voice was too rough from emotion to make it successful.  


Ken scratched the back of his neck. "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."  


"It's fine, Ken, we're just showering."  


So, Ken took off his boxer briefs. He heard the rustling of fabric and looked up to find that Mark had removed the towel he'd been wearing from around his slim waist. Diverting his eyes quickly, Ken followed Mark into the small shower after helping him tie a plastic bag around his cast to keep it from getting wet. He turned the water on to hot and gradually added cold until Mark told him to stop, then turning back around to get the shampoo for Mark's hair.  


Mark was still as Ken washed his hair for him, was still as he put in the conditioner and washed his body while letting it set, was still as he rinsed his hair out. When the conditioner was all washed out and the soap was all off of Mark's body, Ken turned off the water and he and Mark got out, Ken drying the both of them off and then removing the plastic bag from Mark's forearm. They got dressed and walked out to the room where Teddy was still sleeping peacefully on the far righthand side of the queen-sized bed. Ken was about to go lay back down on the pull out sofa when Mark gently grabbed his arm. "Can you give me a massage, please?" He asked quietly.  


Nodding, Ken answered, "Yeah, of course."  


Mark laid down lengthwise on the bed on his stomach, one arm folded under his forehead, the other, his injured one, stretched out at his side. Ken climbed atop the bed and straddled his lower back so he could have a better angle to massage him; he started first with his neck, then his upper back and shoulders, kneading, rubbing, and twisting the skin and muscles of Mark, moving slowly down.  


He had just started on the lower back when Mark began to move. He twisted around so that he was lying on his back facing up at Ken, their crotches brushing against each other until Ken lifted up so that they wouldn't touch. "I wasn't done yet," He told him.  


"I was." Mark croaked- his voice still wasn't 100%.  


Ken frowned and was about to ask what he meant when he was shocked with Mark lifting his hips and rubbing their crotches together. "Jesus-!" Ken almost yelped, almost getting thrown off by the action. He stared, wide-eyed, down at Mark, who was unreadable. "Why'd you... do that?"  


"I want you, Ken." Mark said, thrusting upwards again. His expression was needy, but lacked the passion that Ken knew should be there if he really wanted this.  


"No, you don't, Mark." Ken said as he moved off of him to sit at the foot of the bed.  


Mark sat up halfway and half-crawled over to him, tears welling in his eyes to slip down his cheeks, clinging to him when he finally made it to Ken. "Please... Ken, please..." He begged, palming at the front of Ken's boxers.  


Every moral Ken had inside himself was fighting to keep him from just tearing the shorter male apart, and they were winning. Ken shook his head, moving Mark over to the left side of the bed and into a laying position. "You just need some sleep. I'll let you know when the hospital calls about Jack." He said.  


Crying harder, Mark curled up into a ball, shivering and shaking, his quiet sobs the only relief from the heavy, still air of the hotel room.  


Ken laid down onto the pull out sofa and let himself truly and surely weep for the first time in a long, long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliff to hang from.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean recovers. His family helps him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pushed myself to finish this chapter bc I'm so excited for the next two.

Sean awoke to dull pain resonating throughout his whole body, as though pressure was being applied everywhere at once in waves. Eyelids heavy and grainy, he opened them and focused on the only things in front of him: Mark, Ken, and Teddy. The latter two were asleep on the same chair, whilst Mark was standing beside them, staring out the window with his back to Sean. Sean swallowed a few times to wet his throat, then called out in a husky voice, "Hey Mark."  


Mark whipped around so fast he was thrown off-balance and almost fell forward, his eyes wide and puffy from crying and lack of sleep. "Sean!" He croaked, rushing up to the hospital bed and taking Sean's hands into his own. "You're awake! Oh my God!"  


"What happened?" Sean asked, pausing to cough. "Where are we?"  


"We were all in a car accident, except for Ken." Mark explained. "We're in the hospital."  


Sean pulled a face; it was of slight disgust, but mostly fear. "I hate hospitals."  


Mark tried to laugh, but it came out as a harsh rush of air. "Well, you'll just have to deal with it."  


A weak smile- Sean was still groggy. "Are you 'n Teddy okay?"  


"Yeah, Teddy's fine." Mark nodded. He waved his cast a bit. "Just a fracture for me."  


"Good, that's-" Sean was interrupted by a coughing fit. "That's good. I'm fockin' thirsty as hell, man."  


"Oh! Lemme-" Mark turned and strode back to the windowsill where his water bottle was, picking it up and giving it to his boyfriend. "Here ya go."  


"T'ankya."  


"Yeah, no... no problem."  


As he drank the water, Sean looked over to Mark and felt a pang of sadness twist in his chest at the sight of him tearing up and covering his mouth in order to muffle the sobs. Sean set the water bottle down and motioned for Mark to come closer, which he did, clinging to the Irishman once he was near enough. _"I was so worried!"_ He wept into his shoulder.  


Sean just nodded, stroking Mark's hair and back to soothe him, whispering gently into his ear sweet, calming nothings about how he could never leave his family and the men he loved. Time passed, and with it, Mark's anxiety, leaving the atmosphere in the room much more peaceful than it had been previously. Mark stood up straight and wiped at his eyes as he asked, "Do you want me to get you something to eat?"  


_"Yes,_ wouldya kindly, I'm starving." Sean answered.  


Mark smiled. "Alright, I'll be right back." He kissed Sean, then left the room.

He must've dozed off, because when he opened his eyes again the light outside was much dimmer and Ken and Teddy were awake, Ken brushing Teddy's hair with one of those hairbrushes made for curly hair; she had apparently taken the braids out. Sean smiled, just watching them a while, before he said, "How's my little munchkin doin'?"  


Teddy, wide-eyed, looked up at him and screamed happily, running up to the bed and holding onto the side, as she was too small to climb up. "Papa! PAPA!" She cried.  


Sean saw her black eye and busted lip, which caused that pang of sadness to twist again. "Are you okay, sweetheart? Does it hurt?"  


"The nurse lady g-ga-ga-ga-gave me some pills, now it don't!"  


"That's good, honey." Sean lifted his eyes to Ken and smiled brightly. "Hey, love."  


"I'm so glad you're okay, Jack. Mark and I, all of us, we were so freakin' worried about you." Ken said, picking Teddy up and setting her on the bed.  


Sean pressed the button to adjust the bed so he was sitting up. "I'm fine now, Ken," He held Ken's hand, hugging Teddy with the other. "I won't ever leave you."  


Nodding slowly, Ken lifted Sean's hand to his mouth and kissed it, making Sean giggle- the best he could, anyway. "C'mere, ya big softy."  


Teddy sat back so Ken could bend down closer to Sean, the Irishman kissing him with a smile, both of their cheeks turning red and pink; Teddy covered her mouth and giggled like she always did whenever her daddies showed each other affection.  


The door to the room opened to reveal Mark, who smiled when he saw his two boyfriends being cute together. "Hey guys." He said.  


Ken and Sean turned and looked at him with grins, Teddy jumping down from the bed and running to him, earning her a rustle of her hair and a smooch on the nose. "Did I fall asleep while you were gettin' me food?" Sean asked him.  


"Yeah," Mark answered, "I saved your sandwich and water." He grabbed the plastic container and water bottle from the windowsill and handed them to Sean, then linking his left arm with Ken's right and holding it; Ken smiled at the contact and kissed the side of Mark's head.  


"Up!" Teddy called, tugging on Mark's pantleg. "Pl-plea-please."  


Mark set her on the bed. Teddy cuddled up next to Sean, clutching his hospital gown and chewing on the ear of her bunny. With one hand stroking her curls and the other holding one half of his sandwich, Sean questioned, "When can we leave?"  


"Doctor says three days max." Ken said. "Since you're healing really well, you might get to check out early."  


Sean nodded thoughtfully, munching his sandwich.

+

Two days later, on a Wednesday, Sean was cleared to leave, his bag of medication and papers in hand, with instructions to check up with his doctor in three weeks, or earlier if there were complications. The abnormal family all either held hands or wrapped arms around each other and left the hospital, joy in their hearts and smiles on their faces.  


Since he'd missed his flight due to hospitalization, Sean had to buy another plane ticket back to Ireland; as much as his boyfriends and Teddy didn't want him to go, he told them that he'd visit soon and would Skype as often as he could. He didn't have to leave for a day, so they all made the most of their remaining time together by cuddling on the queen-sized bed, eating room service food and watching Disney movies on ABC Family. Then, when Teddy fell asleep, Sean found himself trapped between Ken and Mark, who moved him to the pull out sofa so they wouldn't wake Teddy with their kissing and touching of the slighter male; nothing explicit, though- all clothes remained on- just sensual touches here and there, on the chest or side. Sean hadn't expected to be given this kind of attention, but he certainly wasn't complaining, not with how great of kissers both of his boyfriends were (Ken especially, because he could do open mouth) and how, when Mark fell asleep, Ken slipped his hand inside Sean's boxer shorts and began to stroke his dick. "Ken-" Sean whispered shakily. He had his back to the larger male, meaning that he was the little spoon, so he could feel the hard-on Ken had pressing against his butt.  


"Please..." Ken breathed, rubbing his crotch on Sean's ass. "Please, just..."  


Sean covered his mouth to muffle any noises he made so as not to wake the two members of his family that were sleeping. The hand on his dick squeezed slightly and thumbed over the head, making him moan and whimper into his hand. He started to thrust his hips just the smallest bit out of tune with the pumping, not only bring himself closer to climax, but also Ken, who was breathing heavily behind him, humping his clothed ass faster. "Sean..." He groaned in a low tone.  


"Ken, I-I'm-" Sean tried to say, but his whines cut him off, causing him to cover his mouth again. "Mmmf!"  


"A-ah, I'm..." Ken moaned into Sean's hair while holding him closer and speeding up his hand on Sean's throbbing cock. "Oh my God I'm-"  


Sean was shaking from the effort of holding back his noises, but when Ken squeezed his dick on the upward stroke, he cried out in a choking voice and bowed his entire body outward, cumming all over Ken's hand and the inside of his boxer shorts.  


Ken followed seconds afterwards with a guttural groan, his hot breath blowing over the back of Sean's neck, sending chills across his body. Both of them were sweating and panting, though Sean was attempting to regulate his breathing through his nose.  


The hand in his underwear left for a moment before returning with tissue. It cleaned him up, then retreated for the final time. "T'anks." He mumbled- he was really tired now.  


Ken wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly, giving him prickly, beard kisses on the left side of his neck and shoulders. He whispered, "I love you."  


Sean felt his heart skip a beat. "I love you too, Ken."  


It wasn't long before they joined the rest of their family in slumber.

The group of four got weird looks at the airport while they were saying goodbye to Sean, especially when not only Ken kissed Sean, but Mark, as well. "I'm gonna miss you, ya big goober." The darker skinned male said.  


"I'm going t' miss ya, too." Sean replied.  


"I love you."  


"I love ya, too, nerd."  


Mark kissed Sean again before allowing Teddy to jump into the Irishman's arms squealing, "Papa!!"  


"My baby girl!"  


Teddy and Sean hugged, the daughter tearing up and not letting go of his neck. "Don't go, Papa! Stay with me!" She cried.  


Sean stroked Teddy's hair and sighed inaudibly. "I can't, sweetheart, I have my own apartment back in Ireland." He looked at her and smiled. "I'll call you, though, I promise. Every night!"  


Teddy cried, but nodded. "Ok..."  


Wiping her tears away, Sean smiled brighter and gently squeezed Teddy's chubby cheeks. "Now let me see dat beautiful smile of yours before I board my flight."  


Teddy laughed. "I love you, Papa."  


Sean kissed his daughter's forehead. "I love you too, darlin'."  


He set her down, gave them all one final hug, and then left for his plane.

Teddy slept in the bed with Mark and Ken when they arrived back at their house and were sleeping off the jet lag. However, Mark only slept for about an hour before he was woken up by his phone ringing; so as not to wake Ken and Teddy, he detached himself slowly from their embraces and walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway to the living room, where he answered the call from- "Jack? What's up?"  


"Hey, Mark, I just needed to hear your voice. I hope I didn't wake you!" Sean greeted.  


"Yeah, but it's fine. Did you get home okay?"  


"I'm still waiting for the bus. Sometimes I regret not havin' a license."  


Mark chuckled. On the other end of the line, Sean laughed, then sniffled. "It's fockin' cold as ass out here." He said.  


"And how cold _is_ ass, exactly?"  


"Don't get smart, Mark, ya doof."  


"I'm not! I'm just asking a legitimate question; how cold is the average ass?"  


There was murmuring. "You're _Mum's_ an average ass."  


Mark chortled loudly, covering his mouth to minimize noise. Sean giggled. After their laugh session, Sean spoke first. "How're my three favourite people in the whole world doing?'  


"Uhm, well, besides me, they are sleeping off the jet lag."  


"Is that you passive-aggressively telling me you want to go back to sleep?"  


"Nooooo."  


They laughed, Mark significantly less energetic than his Irish counterpart, who got kind of quiet after a while. Mark was about to fall asleep standing up when Sean asked, "Hey, Mark?"  


Slowly blinking his eyes open, the sleepy Youtuber yawned, "Yeah?"  


"You can sing, right?"  


"Mm... I guess."  


"Can you... can you sing for me?"  


Mark was literally so tired that he didn't even think to question the request. "Sure, what d'you want me to sing?"  


"Anything. Doesn't matter."  


Hmm... Mark didn't really listen to much music, at least not enough that he knew any full songs by heart, so picking something was kinda hard. "Uhmmmm..." He mumbled. Then One Direction popped into his head for some reason; he kind of knew one of their songs, so he began to sing the chorus of 'Story of My Life' .  


Although he was pretty sure he sounded like crap due to being so tired, Sean didn't seem to mind- by the time he was done, he was pretty sure he was going to pass out. "'M sorry, I don't know th' rest of it." He apologized, words slurring and body swaying.  


"It's alright. You have a beautiful voice, by the way."  


"Than'ss."  


"I won't keep ya any longer, hon. Goodnight."  


"Night."  


"Love you."  


"Love you too."  


Mark hung up his phone and managed to drag himself back to bed and in between Ken and Teddy, Ken wrapping his arms around him as soon as he was settled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna hear Mark sing 'Story of My Life'? Here ya go: https://youtu.be/SxOPpLc916E


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding! Honeymoon! Tears! Sex!

Two months later, Ken, Mark, and Teddy flew out to meet Sean's family. It went fairly well, as in they weren't kicked out and Sean wasn't disowned. There was still awkwardness, though, but everyone loved Teddy.

Another month; they all went and had Thanksgiving dinner with Mark's family, with no need to really introduce Ken and Sean as his boyfriends as that information had already been shared with most of his immediate family. 

Christmas. They only stopped at Ken's family gathering so Ken could come out, leaving shortly afterward; since Ken was from the South, you could never predict the reactions of people once they found out about you being... not straight. Ken had no reason to worry, apparently, because he received a phone call from his parents not much later saying that he and his loved ones were welcome in their house any time.

Teddy's fourth birthday was December 31st, and one of her presents was Sean moving in with her and her other two daddies in the new house they'd bought that had enough room for all of them: two offices, bedrooms, and bathrooms (one in the master bedroom and another in the hallway). The house was in the suburbs about half an hour outside of L.A, near a park and an elementary school that Teddy would be starting in another year or so. She couldn't have been happier.

March, St. Patrick's Day. For the past two weeks, Ken and Sean had been planning their "marriage" proposal to Mark- though it wouldn't really count as marriage in any legal sense, seeing as how three people couldn't get married in America as far as any of them knew. However, that wasn't going to stop them from putting a ring on it and maybe having a faux wedding.  


The duo jumped Mark while he was getting ready to go out with them to see a movie with Teddy, since they couldn't (and didn't really want to) get drunk on this, the day of drinking. They had chosen Mass Effect wedding ring sets, not only because that was Mark's favourite game series, but also because they were all Giant Nerds. "Mark," Ken said, tapping him on the shoulder, making him turn around from picking out a shirt.  


"Yeah?" Mark asked.  


Ken and Sean, hands hidden behind their backs, smiled at the half-Korean. "We have somet'in' to ask you." Sean told him.  


Nodding slowly with furrowed brows, Mark mumbled, "Okay..."  


Both males dropped down on one knee and together pulled out the ring box, opening it. In unison, they questioned, "Will you marry us?"  


Mark gasped and covered his mouth. "Wh-" After a second or two, he uncovered his mouth to instead bury both hands in his hair, mouth agape, brown eyes wide and staring down at the ring. "You guys, I don't- I don't know what to say!"  


"Yes, maybe?" Ken suggested.  


"Well, yeah, duh! Of course!" Mark cried, hands flailing about. Ken and Sean stood up and hugged him tightly with tears welling up in all but Ken's eyes, smiles on everyone's faces.  


As they were putting the ring on Mark's finger, Teddy came over with an expression of concern. "Daddy, why a-a-are you crying?" She asked.  


"Oh, I'm just happy, sweetheart. These are happy tears." Mark told her as he smoothed her hair down with one hand and wiped his eyes with the other. "Your daddies are getting married!"  


Teddy bounced up and down. "Married! W-wi-with a wedding and all?!"  


"Well, we can't _really_ get married because there's three of us," Sean explained, "but there shall be a wedding! If you guys want it, anyway."  


"Hell yeah!" Mark exclaimed. "We're gonna get crunk!"

The date for the wedding was set for June ninth, their one-year anniversary. It was going to be in Cincinnati, in a small clearing in the woods out back of Mark's mother's home, with the reception at a pretty church in town. It was going to be a fairly small wedding guest-wise, consisting of only family and close friends- Wade and Bob, a few of the Game Grumps, even Felix and Marzia flew in from London.  


When Mark, Ken, and Sean posted about their upcoming wedding, the Internet exploded; there were people saying congrats, people saying "THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE ASHFDYH" and "MY SHIP IS CANON OMG", and, of course, there were those few homophobic assholes and those thinking that their faves getting married was the end of the world. It didn't matter to them, though, at least the negative comments didn't- they were too happy to care. All they paid attention to were the caring comments.

The only problem the three men had with planning the wedding was the colour scheme for it; Mark wanted values of purple and blue, while Sean wanted pastel cool colours- Ken, meanwhile, wanted warmer colours in darker shades. Eventually, they found a middle ground in pastel scheme consisting of red, two different blues, purple, and orange.  


Mark had this odd idea of combining a tuxedo and a dress to make something for him to wear to the wedding. It was all pastel purple with a dark purple bowtie and a wavy, above the knee-length skirt that was sewn onto his dress shirt to make a makeshift dress. Under that, he had on pastel purple Capri leggings. Both Ken and Sean thought it was adorable, but they stuck with their pastel red and blue suits, respectively.  


Teddy was the flower girl and ring bearer, dressed in pink and tossing lavender, her hair tied back with a simple bow, allowing her messy curls to bounce freely. A remix of "Here Comes the Bride" was playing as she walked- behind her, Mark and both of his moms on their way to the altar, where Ken and Sean stood on opposite sides, their best men and groomsmen next to them. The groomsmen and best man for Mark consisted of Thomas- his brother- Bob, and Wade; for Ken, there was Felix and two of his friends from Mississippi; for Sean, his brothers. Everyone was in white except for Mark, Sean, Ken, and Teddy. The altar was a white archway intertwined with a climbing vine that had white and purple flowers, with pots of roses on each side; all three Youtubers had a bouquet of flowers to match the other person (Mark had pink carnations, Ken had white roses coloured blue with dye, Sean had purple tulips), with the groomsmen and family members wearing flowers to match their respective man.  


On the white cloth-covered tables were vases of mixed flowers to match the colour scheme. The food consisted of pizza, some traditional Korean meals made by Momiplier, chili, ice cream, and cookies, plus the triple-layer wedding cake that had a bunch of gaming references on it and a custom made topper that resembled the four members of the odd family.  


After the ceremony of Mark, Ken, and Sean reading each other their vows and turning into blubbering babies, it was time for them to dance with their moms, and then the three of them with Teddy.

When the food was mostly gone and everyone was danced out, Mark, Ken, and Sean changed into regular clothes and kissed Teddy goodbye; she would be staying with Momiplier for a week while the three of them went on their honeymoon. "Be a good girl while I'm gone, okay?" Mark said, smoothing her hair.  


"Okee." Teddy agreed, squeezing her bunny tightly. "I love you."  


"I love you, too." Mark kissed her forehead.  


"We'll be back real soon, sweetheart," Ken told her. "Promise."  


Sean kissed her head and hugged her tightly. "Love you, babydoll."  


"Love you, Papa." Teddy replied.  


They waved goodbye, got into the cab, and then were gone.

+

The hotel room in South Korea that they'd reserved for their honeymoon was absolutely beautiful, and the food was top-notch; Sean had really gone all-out in picking the place, that was for sure.  


There was a pool on the patio that had a path that led down to the hotel's private beach. Obviously Mark wanted to try that out first, so after they arrived they all changed into their swimming trunks and headed out to the pool, then the beach, where only a handful of other couples were lounging about, their nice afternoon disrupted by three men running down the beach and into the waves, the most rambunctious among them the half-Korean with floofy hair.

After swimming, Sean, Mark, and Ken had a late lunch, then went out on the town to sightsee and look for places to have dinner- which ended up being room service back at the hotel while watching TV and drinking alcohol.

It was still fairly early when they finished eating, so Mark suggested, "Let's go back out into the pool!"  


"Alright, I'm down." Ken agreed, getting up from the bed.  


"Party!" Sean cried, grabbing the bottle of gin from the nightstand.  


The three of them went out to the patio, but before they got in Mark stopped them. "Wait," He said, "Let's go naked!"  


Ken swallowed thickly. "U-uhm.."  


"Skinny dipping? Alright!" Sean set the bottle down and started to strip, Mark following in kind.  


Ken willed himself to calm down at the sight of both his husbands stark naked and sticky from the humidity, but after over a year of on-and-off sexual contact from only one of them (that being Sean), that was a hard thing to do. But he managed, thankfully, without any unnecessary boners.  


Into the pool they went, all three buck ass naked, drinking gin and laughing too loud. Ken had nearly forgotten that they were all naked before Sean's foot touched his dick as he was flailing around during a story he was telling. Immediately, he had a nearly full-on boner, his face turning red and eyes widening. 'Shit! Shit _fuck_ why now?!' He thought in despair. To his husbands, he said, "I-I'm gonna go real quick. I'll be right back!"  


Sean stopped him with a hand on his chest. "Why? What fer?"  


"I-I, I need to-"  


The hand on his chest moved slowly down the line of hair to his navel, where it stopped and jumped to his dick, grabbing a hold of it. He jolted and let out a surprised whine. "Jack!"  


"Is it because of t'is, Ken?" Sean climbed on top of Ken's lap and started to lazily stroke the hard dick in his hand. "Hmm? Don't you want me to take care of t'is fer ya?"  


Ken nodded, biting his bottom lip to keep from making noise. "Mhmm!" He nodded vigorously with his hands clenched under the water. His mouth fell open when Sean picked up the speed of his stroking. "Aahh..."  


Meanwhile, Mark was awestruck watching this all go down; he could feel himself getting turned on at the sight and sounds, which was new because the last time he'd ever gotten a boner from watching something sexy was over four years ago, and now... Hesitantly, he moved his hand to his now hard dick and began to slowly jack himself off, arching his back and moaning embarrassingly loud. "A-ah! Hhha-ah!"  


Ken heard the noise but couldn't look to see what was happening as Sean was preoccupying him by rubbing their dicks together while heavily making out with him, lips locked and hands everywhere. After a short while though, Sean pulled back and moaned long and loud, head thrown back, his hips still moving rapidly. "Uuuhhh huhhh... mmfuck! Ken!"  


Ken was panting, nails digging into the pale skin of Sean's thin hips, eyebrows spooned and mouth open. "Oh my God... Sean... s-slow d-dow-down, aahh..."  


Mark was blushing completely red, toes curled, using both of his hands to get himself off- one on his shaft, the other rolling his balls and brushing over his hole. By now he was almost completely out of the water; head back, hips thrust in the air, body shaking from the pleasure. The noises Ken and Sean were making were bringing him closer and closer to the edge. "Ohhh! Ohh! Yes! Just- hhhhoohhh my God!~" He moaned.  


"Ken," Sean had stopped in his humping and was now kissing up Ken's neck. "You wanna fuck Mark, right?"  


At the thought, Ken whimpered the smallest bit. "Yeah,"  


"Well now, see," Sean kissed him on the lips. "I wanna fuck him, too. So how's about we do it together?"  


"You mean-" Ken was cut off by Sean French kissing him hotly, making his cock jerk. When Sean finally pulled away, strings of saliva trailing with him, Ken was ready to just take him right then and there. "Hhh, hhh... mmh, y-you mean, at the same time?"  


"Yeah, why not?"  


If Ken was being honest with himself, he thought it was a fantastic idea and wanted to do it right now immediately. "Okay... okay, yeah."  


Sean stood up and turned to Mark, who was now fingering himself, his parted, perfect pink lips emitting mewls and whimpers, hips thrusting into the air and twirling about. "Yes, yes... Oh my God _yes!"_ He cried.  


Sean ran his hands flat over Mark's body, starting at his chest and slipping down to his thighs, where he pulled Mark's hands away gently and pulled him up, the other male weak and shaky in his arms. "What...? What's..." Mark tried to ask.  


"Bedroom," Ken explained, taking the opportunity to squeeze Mark's perfect ass, sliding a finger between the cheeks to probe at the hole within, earning him a throaty moan.  


Mark was laid out onto the silk bedsheets spread-eagle style, his hands raised above his head and held in place by Ken, who had the honour of straddling Mark's chest and getting his dick sucked by him. Beneath him, Mark was whimpering and squirming, body shaking and face completely red; not only from Ken, but also from Sean, who was between his legs, fingering him rapidly. He tried to move, to thrust down onto the fingers inside of him, to touch Ken or Sean, but Ken wasn't letting him, and it was driving him insane. Sean hit his prostate and he moaned, the vibrations going up Ken's dick and making him groan low and guttural and push his dick deeper into Mark's mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Mark teared up from the effort of trying not to gag, feeling Ken wipe the tears away with his thumb and whisper, "Sorry... sorry..."  


Meanwhile, Sean was now sucking on Mark's cock while fucking him open and loose with three fingers; below him, Mark's legs were wrapped around his torso so tightly that it started to hurt. He could hear the muffled moans and whimpers of Mark, his restrained body shivering, legs trying to pull Sean closer to him. Sean responded to the positive reaction by pulling off of Mark and kissing up his abdomen to stop at Ken's back, whereupon he kissed up the sweaty and sticky skin until he was at Ken's ear. "It's time, c'mon." He whispered.  


Ken nodded quickly and pulled out of Mark's mouth, moving back to the middle of the bed, where Sean had a bottle of lube and two condoms ready. The two of them slid their condoms on and then slicked over their dicks with lube before gently maneuvering the _very_ horny and flustered Mark on top of their laps. Ken and Sean were sitting in front of each other in such a way that their dicks were pressed against the other's, with Mark in between them. "You ready, Mark?" Ken asked.  


Mark was panting, trembling, gripping Ken's shoulders so tightly his fingers were bruising it. He was being held up by Sean via his waist and Ken via his ribs, but he wanted to just drop down and get filled up already. "Yeah... yeah, c'mon, just... fuck me already!" He begged, wiggling his hips impatiently.  


Behind him, Sean took one hand and, using a few lubed fingers, stretched Mark's hole wide enough to just fit the tips of his and Ken's dicks, then, with help from Ken and Mark, they pushed him down slowly. Mark tossed his head back and cried out. "AH! Ahhhoh my GOD!"  


Ken was digging his nails into the skin of Mark's ribs with his eyes squeezed shut. "Hhhhh... Jesus Christ...." He gasped.  


"Yes, FUCK!" Sean yelled.  


By the time Mark was fully seated, he was gasping and shivering, his breaths coming out tinged with whimpers. He was in some pain, but the longer he sat there, the quicker the pain dissipated, making way for the intense pleasure.  


"Are you... okay..?" Ken asked.  


Mark nodded with an agreeing noise. He began to twirl his hips sloppily and moaned.  


Sean was having none of that and held Mark still. Out of sync, he and Ken began to thrust up into him- slow at first, but over time they picked up speed. "Ohhh my Goooddd..." Ken moaned, leaning back to rest on one hand, the other still holding Mark.  


"Shit... fockin' hell, Mark..." Sean groaned loudly. He was clawing at Mark's chest, pressing against him, his hot breath blowing over the skin of Mark's back, giving him goosebumps. Sean thrusted harder, making Ken do so, as well, the sensation of cock sliding combined with the heat and pressure creating an almost unbearable mix that made all three men steadily raise their voices until they were basically shouting, Mark being the loudest among them.  


"Ken! Sean! Please!" Mark had tears in his eyes, his breaths melding with his mewls and whimpers, his nails having scratched Ken's back to oblivion. "Please! I-I'm- _God_ I'm so-"  


Ken kissed him, burying one hand in his wild hair, leaving the other where it was on Sean's back, dragging across it, red welts rising up in their wake. The pain only pushed Sean closer to the edge, but he didn't want to come yet, and apparently, neither did Ken, as he paused in his actions and said, "Down... on the bed."  


He and Sean, without pulling out, laid down with Mark still between them, though now Sean was on the bottom. Mark could barely support himself, he was so wobbly and weak from pleasure. That was okay, because he had his husbands there to help him while simultaneously fucking his brains out. Ken was kissing Mark's upper back and shoulders as he snapped his hips in and out, going slow, contrasting with Sean's fervent pace, hitting Mark's prostate over and over, driving him absolutely _insane_ with need. "I need... I need to... PLEASE!" He whined.  


Ken was on the edge, just _right there,_ but he wanted to orgasm with Mark and Sean, so he voiced his thoughts. "I'm so close, Sean... Mark, I'm so..." He managed to gasp, thrusting in and out of Mark and against Sean faster than before.  


"M-me too! God! Just-" Sean dragged his nails down Ken's sides and yelled, his movements becoming more erratic.  


"I can't take this, I can't, I need to ff _ffucking-!"_ Mark was cut off by both Ken and Sean grabbing ahold of his dripping cock and stroking and squeezing. That was it- he screamed, and, with toes curling, climaxed all over the hands on his dick, his stomach, and Sean's stomach and chest. When he did, his ass clenched, the extra pressure throwing Ken and Sean over the edge; Ken shouted Mark's name with a burning in his abdomen and came into his condom, while Sean could only make a choking noise, his back bowing up off the mattress when he orgasmed, light exploding behind his eyes.  


Lost of heavy breathing filled the air as the three men caught their breaths after the absolutely insane orgasms they'd each individually achieved. Ken plopped down next to Sean, exhausted, barely even managing to take off his condom and throw it somewhere on the floor. Mark collapsed into the small space between him and Sean, who had pulled out of him and had removed his condom. ""m fucking exhausted." Mark mumbled.  


"Me too." Ken yawned.  


"I'm already asleep." Sean grumbled into the pillow.  


They all cuddled together, with small smiles on their faces, and fell asleep.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MIGHT add another chapter of tidbits- who am I kidding no I won't. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
